dbprohelpfandomcom-20200215-history
ADD LIGHT MAP LIGHT
This command will add a virtual static light to the static universe, for later calculation with the CREATE LIGHT MAPS command. ADD LIGHT MAP LIGHT X, Y, Z, Radius, Red, Green, Blue, Brightness, Shadow X Float The X coordinate of the position of the virtual static light Y Float The Y coordinate of the position of the virtual static light Z Float The Z coordinate of the position of the virtual static light Radius Float The radius of the light to be taken into account when creating the light maps in the scene Red Float Specifies a value from 0 to 255 indicating the red component of the color of the light Green Float Specifies a value from 0 to 255 indicating the green component of the color of the light Blue Float Specifies a value from 0 to 255 indicating the blue component of the color of the light Brightness Float Specifies a value from 0 to 255 indicating the brightness component of the color of the light Shadow Integer Specifies whether the light can cause static objects to cast a shadow, a useful optimization flag This command does not return a value. cls 0 : ink rgb(255,255,255),0 : circle 16,16,14 scorchimage=1 : get image scorchimage,0,0,32,32 set static universe 40*100,21*100,40*100 tfile$="universe.dbo" if file exist(tfile$)=1 dividetexturesize=0 : load static objects tfile$,dividetexturesize : omax=1 else collision=2 : Arbitraryvalue=0 : shadow=1 : portal=1 : o=1 for x=0 to 10 : for z=0 to 10 make object box o,100,5,100 : position object o,x*100,2.5,z*100 make static object o,collision,Arbitraryvalue,shadow,portal : inc o if x=6 and z=6 make object cube o,25 : make mesh from object 1,o : position object o,x*100,-10,z*100 for l=1 to 15 : add limb o,l,1 : offset limb o,l,0,l*28,0 : make static limb o,l,collision,Arbitraryvalue,shadow,portal : next l : inc o endif next z : next x for w=1 to 4 if w=1 then sx=1000 : sz=50 : px=500 : pz=0 if w=2 then sx=1000 : sz=50 : px=500 : pz=1000 if w=3 then sx=50 : sz=1000 : px=0 : pz=500 if w=4 then sx=50 : sz=1000 : px=1000 : pz=500 make object box o,sx,200,sz : position object o,px,100,pz make static object o,collision,Arbitraryvalue,shadow,portal : inc o next w for er=12 to 33 : delete static object er : next er build static portals : delete light map lights : add static objects to light map pool make object cube o,100 : position object o,600,75,400 : add object to light map pool o make mesh from object 3,o : add limb o,1,3 : offset limb o,1,0,0,-125 add limb to light map pool o,1 : inc o add light map light 400,90,800,500,255,0,0,50,1 add light map light 200,90,400,500,0,255,0,50,1 add light map light 800,90,200,500,0,0,255,50,1 texturesize=16 : texturequality=1 : lightmapsavepath$="lightmaps" if path exist(lightmapsavepath$)=0 then make directory lightmapsavepath$ create light maps texturesize,texturequality,lightmapsavepath$ if file exist(tfile$)=1 then delete file tfile$ save static objects tfile$ : omax=o for i=1 to omax-1 : delete object i : next i endif set static scorch scorchimage,1,1 d=omax : make object cone d,100 : make mesh from object 2,d : add limb d,1,2 : rotate limb d,1,90,0,0 offset limb d,1,0,0,50 : scale limb d,1,30,100,30 position object d,500,150,600 : color object d,rgb(255,255,0) : yrotate object d,0 : attach object to static d make object cube d+1,50 : position object d+1,700,200,500 : make object box d+2,100,100,20 : make object box d+3,80,80,40 perform csg difference d+2,d+3 : position object d+3,100,150,925 : position object d+2,100,50,925 make object box d+4,100,100,20 : make object box d+5,80,80,40 : perform csg union d+4,d+5 : position object d+5,300,150,925 : position object d+4,300,50,925 make object box d+6,100,100,20 : make object box d+7,80,80,40 : perform csg intersection d+6,d+7 : position object d+7,500,150,925 : position object d+6,500,50,925 make object box d+8,100,100,20 : make object box d+9,80,80,40 : perform csg clip d+8,d+9 : position object d+9,700,150,925 : position object d+8,700,50,925 make object sphere d+11,75,30,30 : make mesh from object d+11,d+11 : reduce mesh d+11,0,0,10,5,10 delete object d+11 : make object d+11,d+11,0 : position object d+11,900,150,925 make object box d+10,100,100,20 : make mesh from object d+10,d+10 lock vertexdata for mesh d+10 perform csg difference on vertexdata d+11 : perform csg union on vertexdata d+11 : perform csg intersection on vertexdata d+11 unlock vertexdata delete object d+10 : make object d+10,d+10,0 : position object d+10,900,50,925 set global shadows on : set global shadow shades 1 : set global shadow color 0,0,0,64 set shadow light 1,300,500,700,2000 : set shadow position -1,300,500,700 for i=0 to 11 : set shadow shading on d+i : next i position camera 300,50,300 : point camera 500,50,500 set point light 0,500,300,500 : set ambient light 20 set normalization on : sync on : sync rate 60 while mouseclick()=0 if inkey$()="-" then set static portals on if inkey$()="=" then set static portals off if inkey$()="then set static objects wireframe on if inkey$()="" then set static objects wireframe off control camera using arrowkeys 0,2,4 x#=object position x(d) : y#=object position y(d) : z#=object position z(d) nx#=newxvalue(x#,object angle y(d),75.0) : nz#=newzvalue(z#,object angle y(d),75.0) if static raycast(x#,y#,z#,nx#,y#,nz#)=0 yrotate object d,object angle y(d)+rnd(10)/100.0 : move object d,1 else yrotate object d,object angle y(d)+1 : add static scorch 25,0 endif if static volume(x#,y#,z#,x#,y#-5,z#,10)=0 then position object d,x#,y#-5,z# if createdinvisiblefloor=0 make static collision box -100,-200,-100,1100,0,1100 : createdinvisiblefloor=1 else x#=object position x(d+1) : y#=object position y(d+1) : z#=object position z(d+1) if get static collision hit(x#-25,y#-25,z#-25,x#+25,y#+25,z#+25,x#-25,y#-30,z#-25,x#+25,y#+20,z#+25)=0 y#=y#-grav# : inc grav#,0.5 else colArbitraryvalue=get static collision value() : colcount=get static collision count() : colfloor=get static collision floor() x#=x#+get static collision x() : y#=y#+get static collision y() : z#=z#+get static collision z() endif position object d+1,x#,y#,z# if static line of sight(x#,y#,z#,x#,y#-5,z#-1,0.1,0.1)=1 then grav#=grav#*-0.95 endif sync endwhile set global shadows off : detach object from static d : delete static objects end Category:DarkBASIC Professional Category:Light Commands